Siblings and Secrets?
by Robin0203
Summary: Jason has a sister and a secret from his childhood is revealed. Warning: mentions of abuse and blood


Please vote on my polls on my profile please.

Disclaimer: I do not own Batman but I own the idea which I will let anyone use.

"I'll get it Alfred" Dick yelled and ran to the door after hearing the door bell ring.

Dick opened the door to see a girl a little taller than him with long black hair, caucasian, blue eyes, slim, and the sweetest smile.

"May I help you" Dick said returning the smile.

"I was wondering if you could tell me where I could find Jason Todd" She asked.

"May I ask why" Dick asked tilting his head to the side a little.

"I'm his sister" she said her smile growing.

"Give me a sec, I'm gonna call him" Dick said taking out his phone and finding Jason's contact. He looked up at the girl she looked like Jason, "oh, sorry, please, come in" he said when it started ringing. He closed the door after her and to no surprise it went straight to voicemail.

"Jason it's Dick, I know you're still pissed at us but there's a girl here claiming to be your sister-" Dick was cut off by Jason answering.

"I'll be right there" Jason said immediately hanging up after.

"He's on his way" Dick said putting his phone away.

"Master Dick may I ask who was at the door" Alfred said walking into the hallway.

"Alfred this is-" he stopped and looked at the girl "I'm sorry I didn't catch your name".

The girl was looking around the hallway but turned to look at Dick "Jade, Jade Peter Todd".

Alfred eyes widened at the middle and last name "Master Dick is that Master Jason's..." Alfred trailed off.

"According to her, oh and Jason's on his way" Alfred nodded and went back to the kitchen to prepare some cookies. That's when Bruce came down with Damian following closed behind.

"Dick who's this" Bruce asked not recognizing her although she looked familiar.

"Jade, Jason's sister" Dick grinned, Bruce looked at the girl for a few seconds in the eyes then looked at Dick.

"Are you sure" Bruce said looking at the girl, "I never knew Jason had a sibling".

"That's because, Jason put me into an orphanage after an 'accident'" she did finger quotes "happened with our dad if you'd call him that".

"What kind of accident" Dick said.

"Before you answer that, let's sit in the living room instead of just standing here" Bruce said and started for the living room with Damian, Jade and Dick following.

Tim was reading on the couch but looked up when they entered "whose that" he nodded towards Jade.

"That's Jade-" Dick was cut of by Tim finishing his sentence for him.

"Jason's little sister" he stood up, smiling, and shook hands with her holding the book at his side with his other hand, "Tim, I've heard a lot about you, Jade".

"Wait, you knew Jason had a sister" Dick said, "How, I mean Jason doesn't really like talking about his family and he wouldn't just bring it up out of the blue".

"I found a picture at Jason's apartment and asked, he said that it was a good day, and they went to a diner, and a waitress took a picture of the two of them and their mom drinking milkshakes and gave it to them" Tim said and watched as Jade smiled more.

She nodded "He still has the picture" she chuckled, "that was before everything went all messed up believe it or not we were a normal family".

They all sat down Jade on the arm chair with her back facing the hallway and the rest sitting on the couch.

"Well, Jason protected my mom and I when our dad got drunk or mad and we wouldn't be able to do anything about it other than watch. One day, Jason fell unconscious because he hit him on the side of his head with one of his empty beer bottles and then, he almost killed Jason because he passed out, but my mom and I jumped in. She tried to wake up Jason while I tried to protect her from our dad. Things got bad but Jason woke up before he could get to my mom, he grabbed a bottle and hit him on the head. Jason picked me up and rushed me to a friend of my moms that was a doctor. She kept our secret and helped Jason erase my history. Jason put me in an orphanage and watched over me, making sure nothing happened to me and it didn't because he was always there for me. He was strong, he always took care of us, he did things that I couldn't imagine to make sure my mom had her 'medicine' and making sure I ate. Sometimes he would go a while without eating just because there wasn't enough for the 3 of us. Whenever our dad would beat him he'd never cry because he knows how much it scares me when he cries. When I was little I was scared, no that's not even close enough to describe how terrified I was when I heard what happens when he cries" Jade said.

"I don't get it what happens" Damian said.

"Wait you guys don't know, I thought with all the years he's spent here he would have at least told you guys. Then again, he never told anyone, I doubt he would've told me if I didn't see it with my own eyes" she paused for a second.

"I'm confused, what happens" Tim said.

"He has-"she was cut off by someone walking into the room.

"Don't, they don't know and I'd like to keep it that way" Jason said stopping at the doorway, "Jade" he doubted.

She stood up and slowly turned around. They stared into each other's eyes for a second "Hey, big brother, long time no see"

He held out his arms and she instantly ran and jumped onto him, arms wrapped around his neck, legs wrapped around his waist, and head on his shoulder. Jason wrapped his arms around her. She closed her eyes tight holding back the tears "I've missed you so much".

"Me too" he said, after a few more seconds he put her down.

"Hello Master Jason" Alfred said walking in with a plate of cookies, Jason turned and smiled at the older man.

"Hey, Alf, what's new" Jason said taking a cookie.

"Nothing other than the fact that you have a sister and you've been hiding something else" Alfred said.

Jason hung his head and laughed a little bit then looked back up "Sorry Alf, but it's my secret and my problem".

"Can you at least tell us" Tim said.

"Nope" Jason shook his head.

"Why not" Tim said.

"Because knowing you people, you guys would try to fix it or something which is impossible in this case " Jason said rolling his eyes.

"So it's not a problem, every problem has a solution and if it is true that there is no solution it is not a problem, but a flaw" Damian said, "plus I wouldn't help, and the only reason I'm still here is because I'm curious so what is it, what's your biggest secret from your childhood".

"I'm not going to tell you but I'll let you guess" Jason said sitting down, Jade sat down next to him, and Alfred joined the Bats on the other coach.

After a minute of silence and cookie eating.

"I'm doubting this but it'll make sense" Tim said hesitantly, "Haemolacria".

"Yup, okay now that you guys know, we'll be on our way" Jason stood up.

"Wait, what's, Haemolarcia" Dick asked.

"Haemolacria is a physical condition that causes a person to produce tears that are partially composed of blood. It can manifest as tears that are anything from merely red-tinged to appearing to be entirely made of blood." Tim said.

"So you pretty much cry blood" Dick questioned.

"Yup, now can we go" Jason said.

Bruce nodded, "ok bye" Jason said then left

"Bye, it was nice to meet all of you" Jade waved and left.

"Hop on" Jason said giving her a helmet.

"Thanks" She wrapped her arms around Jason and laid her head on his back, "I've really missed you" she sighed

"Me too, you wanna go do something" Jason asked starting the motorcycle and driving off.

"Milkshakes, corn dogs, and a movie would be nice" Jade smirked remembering her brothers never dying love for them, she loved em too. It runs in the family.

"Anything you want little sis" Jason said, "not only because you came back but because of the day you did it".

Jade smiled, "You remembered".

"Of course I did I'm your big brother, I never forgot and never will" Jason said,

"Happy Birthday Jade"

"Happy Birthday Jase"


End file.
